


骑射

by DyeingMirror



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, 军师联盟 | The Advisors Alliance (TV)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Sexual Politics, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingMirror/pseuds/DyeingMirror
Summary: PWP JSLM衍生
Relationships: Cáo Cāo/Cáo Pī, 曹操/曹丕
Kudos: 7





	骑射

曹操让曹丕去马厩领走他所要之人，待曹丕走后便遣散了前堂诸人，独自步入内室，顺手拾起一卷书简，闲闲斜倚在小榻之上。或是天气渐热，内室中虽寂静无人，却难以成为曹操悦读之所。几次想要平心静气地走进书中却终未成行，这位炙手可热之人便知道今天不是读书天。

而他的子桓却领走了他苦心扣留许久的马匹。他那儿子，素来隐忍自持，更是从不敢开口向他索求恩典。这回却……骑上马，不知如今都跑到哪里去了呢？

曹操扬声便问：“子桓现下何处啊？”

便有近侍回禀：“正与司马懿驰马奔向城外西山之上呢。”

曹操皱眉暗笑，我还不知他与那司马懿在一起吗，要你多嘴。怎么也读不进去的书卷便被甩脱出手，竹简砸在墙上发出巨响，房内应声变得更加沉寂。

在寂静之中，立刻弥漫他脑海的思绪云雾，还是围绕着立储之事。曹操一直装作不解的“立贤”谜语，其实不是难解之题。嫡长固然正统，若是佳选，并无必要强调孰为贤德。他的奉孝，那时红着眼睛，嘱咐他杀司马懿，终究还是没有杀掉。曹操不觉紧紧握拳，却怎么也握不住他的奉孝不断滑落的手，他抓了个空，空得他忽而胸中一痛。

“去，派人把子桓给我叫回来。”

曹丕步入内室时，只见父亲端坐于厅堂正中，身后长扇屏风，上绘蛟龙出海，挟雨御风，叱咤九天，半隐云霄，凛凛威仪，不怒自成。曹丕看了，立刻就跪下身去。昨夜对饮，司马懿说，不仅要想清父亲的威严，更要想清父亲的弱点。真是给他出了个绝世难题。他才看到威严，便低头下跪，更如何看到那在他鞭长莫及之处的弱点啊。

“那马你领到了？”从头顶飘来的是，近几年来他越来越熟悉的试探语气，“子桓，可喜欢啊？”曹丕在对答时，从不敢抬头平视父亲，从儿时起便是如此，但他即使看着地板，也能想象到父亲此时脸上那种余裕的笑容。

“回禀父亲，儿臣……”曹丕便自然地想到司马懿，想到司马懿许给他的青天凌云，展翅飞腾。那幅图景太好了，若是不好，也不配被父亲摆在身后，用来装裱身姿。父亲的身姿，令他跪拜，更使他憧憬。即使父亲紧紧攥着他，不许他看，他也一定要看上一看。他真想回答不喜欢，司马懿那副伪装的恭顺之态着实可恨至极。但若说不喜欢，又为什么要用校事府腰牌交换呢，被父亲沉甸甸地塞回他腰里的，那样，父亲又要骂他假惺惺了。“……喜欢。”

曹操哈哈一笑。“子桓五岁学骑，六岁学射，皆曾得孤亲手传授。今日孤便考你一考。子桓可知，如何择选好马啊？”

“儿臣……年少无知，”曹丕摸索着缓慢答道，“疆场奔驰，闺中玩闹，哪堪为人伯乐。请父亲赐教。”

谦逊话语，细细听来，全是回避。观听曹丕言辞谨慎，神情闪烁，竟有几分像近日的荀文若，曹操心中不住冷嘲。这儿子越是老练，便越是讨厌。“赐教？孤今天刚教过你一样，不要在你父亲面前惺惺作态，怎么转头就忘了？”

父亲犀利的言辞像刃尖挑破心头，曹丕忍不住痛苦地低头皱眉，该来的怎么也躲不过。

“子桓随孤纵马河山，逐鹿中原，弓马对阵之事还少吗。你不妨说上一说。放心，马既然给了你，就是你的。”

先是训斥，又是宽慰，阴晴雪雨，兜头而下，曹丕却始终跪着，未得起身。“……儿臣……以为……观身形，闻嘶鸣，须矫健，忌骄躁，堪重负，能致远……”

“好一个堪重负，能致远……”曹操品咂片刻，又像鼓励又像奚落地一抬头，“没啦？”

“最重要的是……受绳之驭，服鞭之驯。”

曹操低声笑了一会儿，未置可否，却朝曹丕招了招手。“过来。”还是没叫他起身，曹丕稍稍一愣，便仍伏着身迅速爬到了父亲身边。“孤问你，你与那甄夫人成亲多久啦？”

意料之外的话题转换又让曹丕愣了愣，还是作答：“方满三月。”

“已满三月……孤怎么听说，你与甄夫人，尚未圆房啊。”

曹丕立时骇住。甄宓是父亲特地赐予他的女人，会受父亲关注也是情理中事，曹丕早想到迟早会遭此一诘，却仍然难以启齿床帏之事，便只有不言不动。又想却不知如此私密之事，父亲竟是如何得知？答案呼之欲出——那校事府腰牌虽然是悬在他腰间，却从不曾真正为他所执掌。他自以为拿捏住了父亲的耳目，殊不知只是自投罗网之中。

“你那甄夫人，光风霁月，仿佛缥缈，艳冠群芳，闻名遐迩。怎么这样一位佳人，竟使得你洞房花烛之夜连夜逃窜，去马厩过了一晚呐？莫非佳人并非徒有其表，到那月上中天之时，便会变幻虎形不成，啊？”曹操被自己的笑话逗得一时乐不可支，森寒目光却一刻未曾离开曹丕。曹丕在独自沉默中兀自僵持，等曹操笑够了，他已经满头是汗。“你若只是嫌为父送你的这一件东西不好……那倒好说。你可知道，淫辱朝臣，是何罪名？若无有子息，又如何承继大业？”曹操本就并不真做此想，看到曹丕此刻脸上焦急神色，意料之中的同时又兴味盎然，干脆一拍桌案，“你自己坦白了吧！”

曹丕实在是万万想不到，单纯只是与那甄宓相看两厌，竟会使自己遭到父亲如此怀疑，甚至威胁到世子之途。实在难以承受更多不堪之辞，曹丕急急开口辩道：“父亲！儿臣不该冷落甄夫人，请治儿臣不孝之罪！但请明鉴，我与司马懿君子之交，清白如水！至于不能人事，更是无稽之谈！儿臣……身子康泰！”

听得儿子一番颠三倒四，曹操更觉有趣。“你既未曾圆房，怎么就知道身子康泰？”

曹丕面皮薄，这会儿又不言不动了起来。曹操看了一会儿，骤感无味，又生暴躁。

给他的不肯要，不给他的倒敢自己来抢……堪重负，能致远，君子之交，清白如水……还真是妙哉妙极……倒要看看他自己是否受绳之驭，服鞭之驯……

“还是要与夫人恩爱相守为好。”曹操低头凑近，这动作掀起一阵凉风，竟催落了曹丕额角几粒汗珠。“想是因为子桓初为人夫，却未曾派教养先生教导，是为父一时疏忽。”父亲在他耳边沉声低语，如同呢喃，曹丕却知道这是猛虎嘶声，正向猎物宣告它的危在旦夕。“子桓不通人事，为父便教教你。”

曹丕闻言浑身一震，“教……这……”猛地抬头，却只见父亲面容冷峻，凌驾在上，如此不费一兵一卒，便又把自己吓得软伏在地，生生跌在父亲膝头。“父亲不可……”

声如蚊呐的后一句直被曹操假作未闻。“你与夫人亲热，自当在床幔之中。但为父今日既是教你，便当在书案之上。”曹操向着身前的书案一努，“你整理一下吧。”

曹丕僵了一会，却终未等到父亲收回成命，只得慢条斯理地将书案上的几卷书简和一盏灯台都一一撤下，然后又端端正正跪了回去。

“继续。”曹操却道。

曹丕一惊抬头，只见父亲眼光玩味，好整以暇，坐姿放松，已有孟浪之态，便是心下一寒。无可奈何，干脆低头不语，干净利落地宽衣解带起来。曹操见他双唇紧抿，如临大敌，心中哂道，孤的儿子，真有军旅风范。

曹丕喜好熏香，腰间常佩香囊，这举手投足、衣衫磨蹭之间，便有缕缕幽香溜出袖口，在曹操紧逼而成的小小樊笼之内四散弥漫。男子香气，甘甜不足，辛辣有余，又兼潮如幽潭，沉如静水，更使曹操受到莫名激怒。他一把抓过曹丕扔在案上，猛地掀去对方身上所剩无几的中衣亵裤，便俯身越上。

曹丕全不敢低头去看父亲究竟在他身上做些什么，他自己都从不知道那些地方经人一碰竟会如此酥软难耐。父亲动作粗鲁，比起教更像罚，或者说从小父亲教他，总离不开赏罚并用。疼痛的火星激起欢愉的烈焰，在他身上细滋慢长竟成燎原之势。他不敢叫出声音，只能把嘴唇咬出血珠。他不敢攀附父亲，只能攥紧身下书案。他茫然失神地望着父亲身后的屏风，洋面翻卷波涛汹涌，无尽的波浪是他的欲望，隐秘的涨潮漫过一切，漫过他。而他的父亲在九天之上翻云覆雨，居高临下地统摄着世间万物，也一手掌控着他的欲望。

曹丕本来是躺得规矩板正，如同龛前牺牲，也经不住父亲连番轻薄，弓腰折腿，曲了起来。曹操南下征讨，受到阻碍，眉头一皱便道：“把腿打开。”

曹丕实在不情愿。那腹下之物实在太过丢人，甚至还未经父亲触碰，就振奋不已，兀自弹动不止，如今梗在他双腿之间，涨得他浑身发烫。如此自作多情，不知好歹，被父亲看到，岂不又要受罚。

曹操在上方看着儿子平添惊惧的双眼，满意一笑，伸手探入曹丕弓起的后腰与桌案之间的空隙，在他腰窝上挑逗地按摩，只听得一阵粗喘，曹丕把双腿收得更紧，咬得下唇血色尽褪，无法开口，只有一泓目光还能用来恳求父亲。曹操却不理会，“孤让你把腿打开。让为父看看。”

话语怎不让人羞耻着恼，然而父命如山，更胜军令。曹丕一旦动作就再不磨蹭，利落地伸出双足置于桌脚，顺势大大张开双膝，以便于被人一览无余。他能逼迫自己张开双腿，却不能忍受自己睁着眼再看父亲一秒。他收回双手在眼睛上交叠，不叫父亲看到他颤抖不止的眼睫。不去看倒是容易，他却无法控制自己不去想象，想象父亲此时握住他的腿根拉得更开，正高高在上地检阅自己的最私密处。

然后他听到曹操玩味的低笑：“孤的子桓，怎么叫为父看上一眼，就湿成这样啦。”

曹丕却无法反驳。可不是吗，早有什么又热又黏的东西已从他异常敏感的铃口流出，令他尴尬地顺着柱身一直流到会阴处。真的太丢人了。只是被父亲看一眼，说一句，他就兴奋得气血翻涌，脸红耳热，仿佛酒酣。他多想叫父亲帮帮他，想叫父亲别再欺负他，又哪里说得出口。从小父亲便既不喜他哭闹撒娇，又不喜他示弱求饶，只有他梗着脖子，生生地挨过去。他又害羞，又委屈，忍耐不住，也只能呜咽着连声低唤父亲。太热了，蒸腾的水汽都从他的眼睛里漏了出来，涂在手背上。

“子桓说，孤要出兵，当从何处攻入？”

“这……呜，父亲……”

“子桓，可知道……”曹操的声音忽然靠近，“为父要操你哪里？”

突然直白的话语冲击着他，曹丕实在不知如何作答，急得真的哭了，也只好口称知道。

“既然知道，还不速速与为父开路？”

曹丕低低抽泣一声，不得已只能把自欺欺人的双手移开，伸到胯间掰开双臀，进一步抬高双腿，将那穴口为父亲彻彻底底展露出来。

曹丕在书案上跪成一个标准的大礼，塌腰撅臀正把穴口送到站着的父亲腰间，曹操不费一兵一卒，握着儿子的韧腰前后摆弄即可任意享用。曹丕早已被一番戏弄逼得防御崩溃，被父亲插入时再难隐忍，干脆放弃地想怎么叫就怎么叫。

“啊、啊！父亲……爹爹！”

曹丕被曹操握着双肩向后拉扯，让他一次次凶猛地撞上身后的阳柱，被顶得不住尖叫。“子桓，为父这就教导你骑驭之术。驰骋骏马，须得多加鞭策。”话毕，他屁股上便被父亲重重扇了一掌，曹丕惊呼，身后穴道随之本能地剧烈收缩，强烈的感觉让他不由自主地落下眼泪。

父亲把他当马骑……曹丕在极端的神思紊乱中想到这句话，心中酸楚像春芽破土一样冷不丁地钻了出来。他恍恍惚惚地想起小时候与子建一同跟着父亲学习，子建小小年纪便笔惊风雨、文采飞扬，虽得父亲不吝嘉赞，却怎么也学不好弓马之事，每每落马，父亲心疼不已，再不勉强。而自己身为兄长，文章骑射，样样不可落于人后，自己不允许，父亲更不允许，倘有一点失误，便动辄得咎。父亲并不怎么打他，然而冷言冷语，如冰雨加身，更让他寒彻骨髓。

供奉在内室中的那身铠甲和那柄短刀正对着曹丕，富贵权柄的暗示尽在不言中。他想起那天也是在此处父亲教导他如何看待杨修、荀彧，自己说，要让他们斗，让他们怕，让他们对父亲的些许恩典，都感恩戴德。父亲听了，连连发笑。到今日才知道，那时的自己怎一个自作聪明了得。原来他从来没逃出过父亲的手心，父亲想要攥紧他还是放开他，全在父亲自己一念之间。

儿子健美的脊背尽为曹操所览，秀丽的筋肉线条随着两人动作来回起伏，两只蝴蝶骨动如山峦，仿佛振翅欲飞。子桓长大了，可以跟他父亲抗衡了……曹操想起自己白日所说的这句悄悄话，心中无名火起，低下头在儿子的肩胛上狠狠咬了一口。这一口直咬得曹丕失声大哭，父亲有些杂乱的胡须扎在他敏感滚热的肌肤上又疼又痒，他腹下从未得到怜爱的分身就这样泄了出来，然而身后的攻击变本加厉地猛烈尖锐起来，曹丕被干得神志不清，在书案上淅淅沥沥地射了一滩。父亲紧紧地压制着他攻城略地，似乎也开始有些失控。

“为父教你……你就这样全部射在里面……给孤生个孙子吧。”曹操终于按着曹丕射精时，这样在他耳边沉声说道。

曹丕转过头来，泪眼朦胧地望着曹操，点了点头，这才昏睡过去。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我写的第一篇古风，文笔很有些奇怪的地方，但是还真放了些很喜欢的梗。多包涵。


End file.
